A growing variety of applications, including online applications, are enabling users to perform an increasing number of tasks. For example, consumers often shop online for a wide variety of products and services and may conduct searches for information, such as pricing information, for an item. The users of an application, or any product or service, may provide feedback on the application, the product, the service, and the like. The feedback may include suggestions for improving the application, product, and/or service, and/or may identify a defect associated with the application, product, and/or service.